where 7 words change into 3
by yupthatsmeleizel
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the best of friends they are like brothers. But what happens when they develop crushes? Inside the story basically explains itself and this is my first published story so tell me what you think and what i can improve


Just a short story I chose to write because I thought it was clever.

I don't own Naruto so cool your jets.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends they were like brothers to each other. Over the years when they are living together after middle school when both of their parents died. Sasuke developed a crush on Naruto. He would never tell Naruto this because he knew it would ruin their friendship. Sasuke was also the most adored person in the whole school at every school he went to and so he decided just to go out with some just to make them stop by breaking up with them the very next day. He knew he would break up with them the next day so he allowed kissing and touching. Sometimes he would go for guys his so called fan boys and he was soon to be claimed the best kisser in the school. One day Sasuke was reading a book for school and Naruto came up to him. "Sasuke I've got a question." "What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked putting down his book. "Would you teach me how to kiss?" Naruto asked very lightly and Sasuke could just barely pick up the words Naruto was saying. "Naruto speak up I can't hear you." Naruto sighed and said clearly "can you teach me how to kiss?" Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto was the only person that could make him do that. "Why are you asking me?" Sasuke asked calmly but on the inside he was jumping with joy and screaming. "Well because I heard that you were the best kisser in school and I was wondering that if you could teach me so I won't be a sloppy kisser for the guy I like." Naruto said calmly. "Wait Naruto your gay?" Sasuke asked very surprised. "Well yeah I found out recently when I suddenly had a crush on this guy and now I really like him. Sasuke was fuming on the inside 'what?! He likes someone and a guy too? He should only like me! Gosh I need to know who this is so I can pummel him for making Naruto like him. "So will you?" Naruto asked breaking his thoughts. "First off there are two types of kisses the French kiss and the simple peck on the lips. And with every kiss I teach you need to tell me 5 hints of who you like." Sasuke challenged. "Ok fine be like that teme just show me how to kiss." Sasuke leaned in a pecked Naruto on the lips while closing his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes too and rested into the kiss. When Sasuke pulled away he simply said "now out with the hints." Sasuke said with no temper at all. "Oh wow pushy teme. Ok the first hint is that he has dark eyes. The second hint is that he has black hair. The third hint is that he is bi. The fourth hint is that all the girl's fawn over him. The fifth hint is that he basically has no emotion unless I talk to him. "Sasuke was thinking of all the person who could be Naruto's crush Lee was definitely out and so was Shikamaru Choji Neji or Kiba. There was only one person who could be Naruto's crush. 'He likes Sai? Ugh! WHY SAI!' Sasuke was breaking down inside. "Sasuke you gunna show me how to do the other kiss?" "Ok first you have to peck me on the lips to see if you know." Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips gently while closing his eyes Sasuke savored the moment feeling the plump lip against his. "Ok the next kiss is the French kiss." Sasuke leaned in and at first pecked Naruto on the lips. They stayed like this for a while closing their eyes. Sasuke then swiped his tongue over the bottom lip of Naruto and Naruto's moth opened as if on reflex. Sasuke stuck his tongue in and Naruto moaned at the feeling of their tongues touching. Sasuke then moved away panting. Naruto was panting also. "Last….. Five…hints…" Sasuke asked between pants. Naruto caught his breath before answering. "I'm the only person that can get true emotion out of him. He only really smiles at me and the rest of our friends he has a fake smile. He's pale. He fights with me all the time. And he has a pet name for me." "Is it sai?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked puzzled then knew what Sasuke was talking about. "Teme to you even know your own self?" Sasuke looked up only to have his lips captured by Naruto's lips. Naruto swiped his tongue over Sasuke's lips and they opened almost immediately. Naruto searched around Sasuke's mouth with his tongue When they broke apart Naruto simply said, "I love you" Sasuke smiled his rare genuine smile and said, "I love you too dobe"

* * *

Ok first off I still haven't had my first kiss so I don't know how to kiss. From other fan fictions I'm guessing that's how. Yeeeeeeaaahhhh don't blame me for this! This was my very first story I made. I'm working on another one and it's really long so it won't be up for a while. Imma send in all the chapters at one time so you don't have to wait ok? It'll be called All For You.


End file.
